


A Fall Day

by Rose711



Series: Michael Guerin Week 2020 [6]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:54:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26633929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose711/pseuds/Rose711
Summary: The one where Michael is positive he knows the way out of a corn maze. He is wrong.Written for Day 6 of Michael Guerin Week 2020: Humor/"Are you drunk?"
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: Michael Guerin Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927657
Comments: 5
Kudos: 65
Collections: Roswell New Mexico ▶ Michael Guerin / Alex Manes





	A Fall Day

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is two days late but I was lazy, okay?

“Oh, look!” Michael exclaimed excitedly as Alex took his change from the cashier after paying for the apples, maple syrup, apple cider and cider donuts. “They have a corn maze! And it’s free! We’re doing it.”

“You really want to do a corn maze?” Alex asked with a grin. 

Michael nodded enthusiastically. “I always thought they looked so cool, especially the ones that they cut into superheroes or animals. I don’t think this one is that fancy though… but it could still be fun. I never got the chance to do normal family stuff like this.” Michael pouted a bit, trying his hardest to tug at Alex’s heartstrings. Neither one of them could deny the other something that their childhood stole from them.

“Okay. Our only plans today were to pick apples anyways, so we have more than enough time in case we get lost.”

Michael rolled his eyes as he placed their goodies in the truck. “Oh, we won’t get lost.”

They got lost. 

“We have been in here for 45 minutes,” Alex groaned and Michael shot him his best smile. The first 10 minutes or so they had casually strolled through the rows of 10-foot tall bright green corn, holding hands and talking about nothing in particular. Michael was rather enjoying this time away from Roswell with Alex and he wanted to prolong it if he could. But he may have also wanted to impress Alex, so after the 10 minutes he declared he knew the way out even though he hadn’t been paying attention to where they were walking. 

“Let’s ask someone,” Alex proposed but it was Michael’s turn to groan. Michael grabbed for Alex’s hand and brought it up to his lips, gently kissing each knuckle. A giggle escaped Alex’s lips and Michael’s heart jumped at the precious sound.

“We don’t have to ask anyone, I know the way out.”

“Okay, what if we just push through all the corn?”

“That would be cheating, Alex.” Michael scoffed; he couldn’t believe he suggested cheating.

“Well, we have to get out of here somehow.”

Michael stopped dead in his tracks and spun to Alex, never letting go of his hand. “And what do you think we’re doing?”

“We’re going in circles, that’s what we’re doing.” Alex said lightheartedly. Michael rolled his eyes and started walking forward again. 

“Which way?” Michael asked at a fork in the maze. He brought his other hand up to his chin and looked around questioningly. “I’m not sure…”

Alex laughed and pulled on Michael’s arm so he was nestled against his side. “You really are cute,” he whispered as he placed a light kiss on Michael’s cheek.

“You’re not so bad yourself.” Michael’s cheeks nearly hurt at how wide his smile was. “Let’s go left.”

They wandered through the tall stalks of corn for several more minutes, Michael proudly proclaiming which turns to take. He was surprised at how complex this free corn maze was but he knew he knew the way out.

“You already passed me,” said a small voice from below them. Michael looked down to see a little girl no more than 7 years old sitting right up against the stalks in a corner of the maze. “I think you’re lost.”

“We’re not lost,” Michael assured her but she just laughed. Michael was taken aback and looked to Alex with wide eyes, who just grinned and shrugged. 

“You’re lost,” the girl replied. “That really is embarrassing for you.”

“And you’re not lost? Why are you just sitting there, then?” Michael implored, taunting her just a bit.

“Guerin,” Alex warned in a low voice, pulling Michael’s arm so he was forced to pay attention to him. But Michael just stared at the little girl, who was staring right back.

“My brothers are in here somewhere trying to find the way out.” The girl started picking at a piece of hay. “I already know where the end is so I figured I would just relax.” She kicked out her feet and leaned back on her hands, flashing them a wicked smile that nearly made Michael shudder. 

The corn stalks above her then swayed, bending at an unnatural angle and hitting her lightly on top of the head. She gasped and reached up, holding her head before frantically brushing her hair with her hands. Two ears of corn suddenly dropped next to her leg, causing her to scream and jump up.

“Huh, that was a strong gust of wind,” Michael said nonchalantly as he watched the girl run away. 

“Michael Guerin,” Alex hissed. Michael froze before slowly turning to face Alex, who looked beautiful but slightly furious. “What were you thinking? What if someone saw you?”

“That evil child was the only one around, and she didn’t give it a second thought.” Michael smiled lovingly at Alex and reached out for both of his hands, grateful Alex didn’t pull away. 

“She was not evil, children are not evil.” Alex groaned and shook his head.

“Alex...” Michael questioned, raising his eyebrows.

“Fine, okay, she was slightly evil,” Alex succumbed with a chuckle. “But you cannot be using your powers in public.”

“Deal!”

“Now can we get out of here?” Alex demanded more than he asked, walking in the direction the girl ran. “Being stranded with you has been nice and all but I’m getting hungry.”

“There’s corn right here!” Michael exclaimed spinning around in a circle with his arms outstretched. Michael then continued to walk straight ahead but stopped after a few moments when he realized Alex wasn’t next to him. Turning around he saw him just standing there.

“Are you drunk?” Alex asked with some seriousness. 

“No! I wish though! How much fun would it be to do a corn maze drunk?” Alex rolled his eyes as he walked up to meet him. “Oh you know what they should have here? Hard cider! They’d make a killing!”

“That’s actually not the worst idea…”

“It’s a brilliant idea, Alex. All my ideas are.” 

Alex laughed and once again grabbed Michael’s hand, swinging their clasped hands between them. After just another 5 minutes they finally saw the light at the end of the tunnel.

“See, I told you I knew the way out!” Michael yelled excitedly as he ran ahead to the opening. 

“Yes, great job, baby,” Alex cooed as he caught up. “Except this isn’t the exit - it’s the entrance.”

“Well, I still got us out!” Michael smiled, pressing a quick kiss to Alex’s lips.

Michael pulled Alex into his side and started walking them back to the truck, staring up at the bright blue sky before looking around the orchard.

“Thank you for doing the corn maze,” Michael said sincerely, leaning his head on Alex’s.

“Anything for you.” Michael knew that was the truth.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Tumblr: [ theviewofmylife ](https://theviewofmylife.tumblr.com/)


End file.
